


【奎准】偷窥

by kajmg19



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajmg19/pseuds/kajmg19
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 6





	【奎准】偷窥

【🚙】

还记得，第一次正式和自己堂哥见面已经是六岁，十年前的事了。哥哥当时是八岁，比我大上两年。最初看到他时已经觉得他好像妈妈送我的那只小猫咪的玩偶，我每晚都要抱着它才能睡着。後来，好像更习惯去哥哥的房间抱着哥哥睡了，特别是知道他有那种癖好後……

如果哥哥知道，他弟弟我，喜欢偷窥他偶尔晚上自己一个人的游戏，会有怎样的反应呢？

－－－

“范奎，嗯……好热，你松开一点，我要起来了。”

才刚睁开眼，想舒展自己的手脚时，又发现自己弟弟跑来自己的房间。最近崔连准觉得崔范奎来自己房间抱住自己睡觉的情况变得频繁起来，特别是最近一星期几乎每天都来。

“哥，哥你起来啦……”趁着还能被当成意识不清的情况下，崔范奎凑过去往崔连准的脸上亲了一下。身为哥哥的崔连准一直都认为是弟弟不清醒时的亲昵表现。

哥哥真的好天真呀，明明也是个很好色的男孩子。

最近崔范奎对於崔连准的独占欲，慢慢变得更厉害了……他自己也觉得有点控制不来，不过他知道自己变成如此的原因。那一切都要从上两星期的某一个晚上的偷窥游戏说起……

－－－

崔范奎他自己都忘了，从什麽时候发现自己哥哥是个弯的，不过他却很清楚自己从小就已经喜欢这个哥哥了。他一直都在等待着自己足够成熟後，才和哥哥坦白一切。一直从中作梗，把所有哥哥的追求者拦下後，以为没有恋爱脑的哥哥能等待他长大的一刻，结果，他还是拦不住自己哥哥的心。

那一天晚上，崔范奎还是假装上厕所的样子来到哥哥的房间门前，把耳朵贴到哥哥的门上，偷听里面的声音。随着隐约的呻吟声传到耳朵里，确认自己今天确实是蹲到了。哥哥不是每晚上都会玩一个人的游戏，但时间都很固定的在他上厕所的前後时间，有时候是已经开始了一阵子，有时候则是他上完厕所才刚开始。

不过今天，有点不同的是，哥哥的嘴里开始有个别的称呼了。

“学弟”？是哪个学弟呀？不会是我们级的吧？别让我知道是谁不然我宰了他。

本来都把手伸进自己的内裤里，准备听着哥哥那像猫儿嘤嘤叫的呻吟声解慰，结果都被这一声学弟搞得泄气了，反而从心底来了一把火。

哥哥只能是我的，不能给其他人抢去。

－－－

“秀彬呀，噗对呀，那明天见啦。”

刚回到家就听到哥哥和崔秀彬聊电话。崔秀彬是崔范奎同班同学，啊～也是学弟呀哈……

放下了书包後进去了哥哥的房间，轻轻关上门後，咔嚓的锁上了房间的门了。啊，刚好今天叔叔他们不在，哈哈……

“啊，范奎你回来啦？嗯，怎麽了？为什麽关门呀？”崔连准挂了电话就看到把门锁上的崔范奎的背影。最近的崔范奎他都捉摸不到，很担心他，但又不好问，男孩子的青春期自己也经历过，怕他会觉得自己唠叨。

“哥哥呀，你有喜欢上的人了吗？”崔范奎脸上挂了一个不明所意的笑容，令崔连准不寒而栗。一步一步的走近令崔连准都不太自在。到了床边的范围已经无法後退，但崔范奎的笑容令崔连准想逃跑，一下跌坐在床上。

“哥哥，有喜欢的人吗？怎麽不回答我呢？”把手搭上并握紧了崔连准放在床边上的手，蹲下来用从下而上的角度以直勾勾的眼神看着他。太过直勾勾了，崔连准被盯得不舒服。

看到哥哥这样闪躲的眼神太可爱了，崔范奎已经忍不住了，再往高一点抬头就亲上去了。

轻轻亲了一下，嘴唇的柔软感令崔范奎上瘾了。在哥哥还未能从被亲的震惊中恢复过来时，崔范奎又再次亲过去了。

“范奎……别……”再次被亲的崔连准想推开弟弟，但手被压住，而且崔范奎的压迫感令自己有些许窒息，感觉愈亲就愈乏力了。崔范奎试探意味的咬了哥哥下唇一口，得到有点变调的“啊”的一声後，又再站起来欺身上去，这次是用舌头轻轻舔住哥哥的嘴巴。被舔得想叫停的崔连准被弟弟乘虚而入，舌头直接闯进了口腔内勾住了对方的舌头并吸吮着。

崔范奎感觉到崔连准被亲得呼吸都乱了，就想着先放过身下的人儿。双手撑住哥哥的两侧，又准备进行下一轮言语挑逗。

“哥哥，其实我知道你每天晚上都在做什麽呀。啊，不是每天，就前天吧。一个人的色情游戏好不好玩呢？”

看到了崔连准惊恐的表情，就知道哥哥读懂了我的意思了。趁着哥哥还没回过神来，马上扯下自己的领带来绑住哥哥的手，他也知道哥哥的力气比自己大的，只能用点招数去压制哥哥了。

“你……范奎，你，你先放开吧。”崔连准面对弟弟的突然变化只觉得害怕，而且每晚……恐怕是知道自己的秘密了……被揭穿的羞耻感令头皮发麻了。

“啧啧，可不行呀，才不能先放开哥呢。”扁起了嘴巴假装着不乐的样子，还要伸出手指按住哥哥的嘴巴让他安静。“我想想哦，哥哥的玩具，是放在衣柜里的小箱子吧。啊哈，找到了。”

翻箱倒柜的把哥哥藏着的小箱子拿了出来，但居然用小密码锁锁住了。“哥，密码。”一下子语气又变得冷漠了，崔连准小声的说了一下。“听不到呀哥，是不想我开吗？”

“我说0313呀笨蛋！”已经顾不及崔范奎的反应了。而崔范奎心里疑惑一下，却没有再探究设定密码的来龙去脉，他有更想知道的答案。

“哥哥的玩具，真的有那麽好玩吗？”拿出了其中一件打开了开关，然後往床边走过去，在崔连准的耳边说话，说出的话加上崔范奎说话时呼出来的气息，惹得崔连准一阵酥麻。“我看哥你每天晚上都被它们玩得好像好快乐，搞得我的老二都硬起来了。”说完了还要往耳朵亲一下并用嘴唇轻轻磨擦，好像是对待送到嘴边的焦糖布丁一样。

崔连准的裤子和内裤都被崔范奎脱下来了，崔范奎看到哥哥的分身已经半勃起。“我还什麽都没做哥的下身已经那麽有朝气了？那我不做什麽是不是不太好意思呢？”说完还要用手指弹了一下顶端，崔连准被突如其来一下使得整个人都抖了抖。

嗡嗡嗡的机器震动声音随之响了起来，崔范奎把按摩棒的开关启动了。崔连准听到那声音不知觉的扭着腰，就觉得，好像更热了……

“哥，舒服嘛？”崔范奎手拿着按摩棒，摩擦着床上的哥哥的下身。崔连准因为被领带捆绑着双手，不能抓住任何东西包括自己枕着的枕头，被玩弄分身的同时只能一边卷缩抖动腰肢。不知道的人大概会以为玩具是什麽怪物，崔连准一直努力的躲避着，但其实是太过舒服而令他快感快要冲上云霄之际。

“奎…范奎……不丶不了……停，求你嗯…丶求求你，想射嗯丶…太快了啊啊丶停下…太过丶不呜呜…”崔连准一边哭喊一边快要高潮而疯狂的表情挑起了崔范奎更恶质的心思，把按摩棒故意只压在分身的前端来来回回的玩弄着。崔连准被安慰得差不多了，射精感愈发明显的，连脚指尖都不自觉的卷缩起来。“真的……丶要丶要去了……嗯啊啊啊哼！”

“哎一古，看来哥真的好喜欢这种玩意呢……”平常偷窥看到下还好，现在直接亲历其境却有点不是滋味。接着又在小箱子里翻到一瓶新的润滑油，拆开了包装过後，让哥哥把腿打开呈M字形。崔连准还在射精过後的馀韵下，被自家弟弟用玩具弄到射精的情况令他着实羞耻。用手臂挡住眼睛，害怕被弟弟看到过於爽快而通红还流泪的双眼。听到了崔范奎的指令，犹豫着要不要分开双腿，但崔范奎今天的语气和平常差别甚大，只好听话。

打开了双腿後，花穴就明明白白的展现出来，还没受扩张下只是随着主人紧张的呼吸下微微紧缩。“哥，放松点，万一弄痛你咋办？”然後往手里倒出润滑油，先用一根手指慢慢插进去。

崔范奎曾经看过哥哥躺在床上用手指从後帮自己扩张并用手指玩到射的场面，他也很想试一次能不能用手指令崔连准射出来。崔连准自己把自己开发得足够敏感了，但崔范奎大概没想到，本人自身才是今天崔连准特别敏感的催情剂。

接下来崔连准开始满足不到只有一根手指的插入并扭腰以示不满。崔范奎大概猜到意思，但还是想玩弄一下哥哥。

“哥，一根手指舒服吗？两根要嘛？三根呢？”崔连准被问得要羞耻死了，但他真的很想要，想要更多，要麽更粗壮的也可以，比如，崔范奎本人。但如此直白的话他说不出口，只敢闷在喉咙里，仅以疯狂点头回应崔范奎。

噗嗤一笑，哥哥想要却因为害羞而不作声但又积极回应的样子太可爱了。继续用着手指扩张的情况下，凑过去想看看哥哥的脸。但崔连准用手臂挡住看不到，崔范奎只好用另一只手抓住了崔连准的手示意他放下。随着慢慢放下的手，崔连准通红却又惹人怜爱的狐狸眼，直勾得崔范奎心脏暴击。原来哥哥被这样玩弄後，还会露出这麽勾人的表情，使得崔范奎的独占欲又跑出来了。

“哥，这样的表情只准给我一个人看，太色情了。”说毕过後又亲上了崔连准水蜜桃一样的嘴唇，好像怎麽舔怎麽吸怎麽咬都吃不够一样。而手指的抽插也并未停息，肆意地在菊穴里闯荡，也惹得崔连准愈来愈想要了。

“奎……范奎，我，不要……嗯，手指了……”被亲以致话不成句，断开来以及未能完成的句子在崔范奎的脑海读出了别的意思。

“哥是不想要我的手指？只想要玩具的意思吗？”崔范奎抽出了手指，这就惹起了崔连准的空虚感了，都还没登到顶怎麽又被拉下来了。而且，明明不是这意思。

“你……不，想要……你。”声音愈来愈小，但宁静的房间内而且距离不完确实能完全听清，但自家哥哥和平常有别的娇羞令他更加想逗面前的人儿了，嘻嘻的笑着说我听不到。

“我说……我想要，你。”小猫被逼急了，只好主动勾住崔范奎的脖子，还要骑坐在崔范奎的大腿上，用自己的下身隔着崔范奎的裤子摩擦着对方也已经兴奋起来的粗壮。

“哥，今天亲身感受你的骚了，好的知道了。”先让身上人重新躺好，好让自己起来解开裤头脱裤子。脱了内裤後，分身也随即弹了出来，崔连准看着整个过程忍不住又起来去摸摸弟弟的分身。顶端已经有些许白浊流了出来，看来弟弟也憋了好久。用手指抹了一下流出来的点滴，然後含进嘴里，还给出了有点腥甜的评价。

我真的能奈这哥什麽何呢？崔范奎被刺激後一下把崔连准推倒躺下，自己则撸了分身几下过後，一手压住哥哥的大腿，一手对准了菊穴把自己分身插进去。

崔连准虽则有玩具的丰富经验，但真枪实弹倒是第一次。比起冰冷的玩具，首次感受来自粗壮的滚烫比什麽都实在，而且对方还是自己藏在心中的那个人的时候。

崔范奎觉得自己和玩具较劲好像有点幼稚，但还是忍不住，故意停下来问道：“我和箱子里的玩具，哪一个更好？”

“这个，嗯……当然是丶你……嗯，你动一下……但是……”因为停下来而不能继续获得快感，崔连准催促着，但崔范奎则想继续听哥哥说。“但……如果那些玩具丶嗯，是你用的话……就更，啊！太快丶停…慢点……”

知道了哥哥的答案後，就更想和哥哥到达高潮而开始加速动起腰肢进行一轮活塞运动。很会害羞却又会坦坦白白的，这样的性感尤物就在身边，还是自己一直喜欢着的哥哥，这种满足感令崔范奎无法自拔了。

哥哥只能是我的。

二人差不多时候到达了高潮，来不及拔出来而射进去了，再恶劣的小恶魔，果然也是第一次的小男孩。崔范奎犯了小错误，只好抱住哥哥和他到浴室清理。

－－－

两人一同坐在浴缸内，崔连准因为太累而靠住身後的崔范奎。崔范奎回过神来想起心里想要的答案还未得到，又开口问道：

“哥你喜欢的人到底是谁？”

崔连准现在已经不在床上又变回了一等实权的哥哥了，忍不住给他反白眼：“我喜欢谁你还不知道吗？”

“咳，那丶那个学弟是……？”抱紧了崔连准的腰，然後在耳边问到。

“那个，其实是，前些天看了个学长学弟的G片丶我就……幻想了一下，我和……你。”说完害羞得脸都快埋进水里。

“？嗯？那哥，下次，和我在教室来一次？”咬上了耳垂惹得怀里小猫轻颤。然後又凑近一下一下的亲着哥哥的嘴。

“还有，以後……不要偷窥了，直接进来吧……”

咔嚓，锁上。

－－End


End file.
